


Metanoia

by squeakyafi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College!AU, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Minor Self Harm, metanoia, rocker!ashton, violinist!luke, vvvv minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakyafi/pseuds/squeakyafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metanoia<br/>(n.) The journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life.</p><p>Or</p><p>Violinist!Luke Rocker!Ashton College!AU </p><p>Luke has his life together while Ashton doesn't. Or at least that's how they think it is.</p><p>(Please forgive me I'm terrible at descriptions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before reading

Luke plays the violin and is striving to make it big in the orchestra world while majoring in music. Ashton was forced to study law in college and absolutely hates it. Luke has his life together and Ashton doesn't. What happens when the two meet?

 

Disclamer;

I'm sorry I'm terrible at summaries, but this story is gonna be good I can feel it.

There will be angst, alcohol abuse, self-harm (not major and shouldn't be trigger, just thought I mention it) and that's all I can think of right now. I will give a warning before it happens so hopefully no one is triggered.

There will be smut and they both will top at some point or another (even though Ashton tops).

I ship Malum as much as the next person however I don't think there will be any in this story.

This is also an alternate universe so please don't kill me if facts aren't right, its fiction.

I think that's all for now.

Enjoy the story (: x


	2. 01

Luke didn't know why he was here to be honest.

The loud music with the thumping bass. People everywhere, downing glass after glass of alcohol until it blends in their system, losing themselves in the feeling. This kind of scene isn't what Luke is used to.

Luke is used to sitting down on his neatly made bed with a good book, maybe listening to his favourite composers and their symphonies, imagining himself on stage, playing along with the masterpieces of these famous composers. Which is precisely what he was doing before he was interrupted by his roommate, Michael.

Michael goes on about some amazing party that's supposed to be happening that night and about how Luke has to go so he doesn't show up alone because that's what best friends do for each other. Luke immediately said no, not liking the idea of leaving the warm embrace of his blankets to go to some party that'll make him feel sticky and out of place.

After about 10 minutes of bickering and Michael promising to do the dishes for the next 2 weeks, Luke finds himself walking up to some random stranger's house, Michael going on and on about how awesome this is going to be and about how he's gonna get hammered, whatever that means.

Fast forward a half hour and Luke is alone in a house full of people.

He's standing in the corner with his bottle of pop, watching people stumble around, attempting to dance. He quietly laughs to himself, wondering why people want to get in such a state. His thoughts are interrupted by a loud noise, followed by tonnes of cheering. He raises his head to spot a bunch of people surrounding a boy. Said boy is downing a huge glass of some drink Luke doesn't know the name of. The boy finished the the entire crowd erupts in cheers, patting him on the back as he scrunches his face up. Alcohol has a bad aftertaste apparently.

Luke onlooks the commotion, trying to get a better look at the boy as the crowd starts to disperse. He notes that the boy has a kind of rocker aura around him, judging by his black skinny jeans and ripped band tee. Luke looks down at his buttoned up dress shirt and black pants, feeling out of place and slightly embarrassed.

The boy Luke has been fixed on finally turns around, talking to a petite girl and her friend. Luke takes it in. This boy is probably the most beautiful human being he has ever laid eyes on. The boy has honey curls on the top of his head that look soft to the touch. The light cascades on his tan skin, making him practically glow. His mouth cracks into a smile at something one of the girls said, revealing his white teeth and his dimples, oh god dimples. Luke is so far gone.

Luke didn't realize he was staring so obviously until dimples turned his attention to him, sending Luke a wink before turning around and leaving the room. Luke is pretty sure his heart skipped a beat, or five, he might actually be dead right now, he doesn't know.

He snaps out of it when he feels a wetness spread through his left leg. He looks down and sees the cup that once held his pop on the floor and the uncomfortable wetness is spreading further and further down his leg.

Luke panics, quickly navigating to the front door while trying to hide the growing patch that makes it look like he peed himself. He slips outside unnoticed, letting out a huff a breath, shooting Michael a quick text saying he left and to try and be quiet if he brings anyone back.

Luke makes it back to his apartment, quickly changing into a baggy shirt and a fresh set of boxers before climbing into his bed, listening to the 'sounds of the ocean' CD his mom bought him when he was younger. He closes his eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

-

It's been about a week since Ashton had seen the tall blonde boy with the face of an angel, who was looking at him, at least he thinks he was looking at him, like he had just seen pigs fly or something. The boy had been standing by himself in the corner of the room, looking more lost than a baby without its favourite blanket. It was cute.

Currently, Ashton is laying on the couch, watching reruns of 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S', even though he has seen every episode at least three times. He looks up as his roommate Calum walks in.

"I'm just going to my friend Michael's for a while, text me if you need me." Calum says, reaching for his phone and wallet from the coffee table in front of Ashton before turning to the front door.

Ashton decides to tag along. He might as well go meet some actual friends instead of watching a series on it. "Hey, wait up, I'll tag along." He says as he struggles to get off the couch. He gives up and decides to roll off of it, huffing as he hits the ground like a beached whale. Calum turns around, looking at his friend. "Don't you have class?"

"Yeah, I'm not going." Ashton replies, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, and really, it is. Ashton almost never goes to class.

"Ash-"

"Calum, I'm not going, you can't make me go." He replies, standing up, walking past Calum as he slips his shoes on, opening the door. "Are we going?"

Calum sighs, not bothering to argue, he knows he won't get anywhere. "Yeah, let's go."

The pair walk out of the house, walking up the street to the residence on the other side of campus. The fall weather sends shivers down Ashtons spine as he watches all the animals prepare themselves for hibernation. Ashton wishes he could hibernate, but much longer, maybe the rest of his life. Just sleep all day, only waking up to eat. It's official, Ashton wishes he was a squirrel.

He follows Calum into a big stone building, up the staircase to the third floor. The hallways aren't very decorative. They're painted a plain yellow with the odd painting here and there. Ashton nearly runs into Calum as he stops to knock on the door of his friends apartment. He grins sheepishly, earning a roll of the eye from his friend.

Suddenly the door opens, revealing a red haired boy with an eyebrow piercing and soft face. Ashton recognizes him from the party. He was the guy who fell asleep in his bathtub, nearly giving Ashton a heart attack as he went to go take a shower the next day. Ashton giggles to himself at the memory, attracting the attention of both boys.

"I didn't know you were bringing someone Cal." The red head say, turning back to Calum.

"Michael, this is Ashton, Ashton, this is Michael." Calum says, gesturing to the pair. Both boys nod in each other's general direction.

Michael invites the pair inside, offering them drinks before they all sit down in the living area. Ashton is mindlessly playing with his empty glass, suctioning all the air until it's stuck to his face. He turns to show Calum and Michael, though neither are paying him any attention. Ashton kind of wishes he didn't tag along.

Ashton excuses himself to the bathroom, hoping to sit on his phone for the next half hour until Calum decides he wants to go. As he's making his way down the hall, he hears a noise coming from one of the rooms. He gradually gravitates towards the noise, walking up to a room with the door open a crack. Ashton doesn't want to invade anyone's privacy, but the music sounds so nice, like someone is playing the violin, really well at that. So, he cautiously opens the door, revealing a blonde boy playing the violin. Ashton instantly recognizes him as the angel boy from the party, smiling to himself softly.

Angel boy looked even more angelic right now, getting lost in the music he was playing. His eyes were closed and he was swaying with the tune of the piece. Ashton is so lost in watching him that he doesn't realize angel boy was finished. He snapped out of it when he heard someone clear their throat, shaking his head slightly, looking at the boy sheepishly.

"Ummm.." Angel boy carries on, not sure what to say to the boy in his doorway. He's wondering why dimples, the boy who made him spill his drink all over himself, was watching him play violin.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to- I just heard music playing and it sounded really good and I wanted to see the talent behind it." Ashton stumbles over his words, trying to sound less creepy than he feels right now. Angel boy nods his head, looking down slightly.

"Thanks" He says more quiet than the first time he spoke.

"Well, I should probably go-" Ashton starts, but angel boy interrupts him.

"Wait, I don't know your name." He says more confidently. Ashton is a little baffled as that's the most the blonde boy has said this whole time. He smiles.

"Ashton"

Angel boy smiles at that, thinking the name suits him well. Ashton decides his smile is one of his favourite things about him.

"Luke"

"Nice to meet you Luke." Ashton says as he hears Calum call for him, saying they have to go and to hurry his ass up in the bathroom. He turns out of the room, walking towards the front of the apartment, glad he decided to tag along. 

 

[A/N: Hii! This is my first fic on here idk, hopefully you all like it. I'm gonna try and update once a week but I'm in exams in culminating right now so I'm not sure, but starting February they will be weekly.]


End file.
